C'est La Belle Et Le Bestial
by Puffajacket
Summary: Two souls are almost out of time. She needs the rose of witches he possesses in order to save another, whilst he needs her to free him from his curse of immortal suffering. Its a retelling of the classic Beauty and the Beast
1. The story of the Cold Blue Eyed Beast

C'est La Belle Et Le Bestial

Prologue: The story of the Cold Blue Eyed Beast

_Once upon a time there was a very young boy who lost his right to lead a normal life. Sold by his peasant parents at a very tender age and treated like a piece of merchandise by the people who purchased him. The child became unapproachable sometimes even seeming inhuman in aggression; this scared the traveling band of entertainers who sought a place to put him in the act. It was then decided one dark night that he was to be kept inside of a dark cage for all to see him, like a freak on display. And as the days went by he was tortured and brutalized by the keeper. Sometimes starved whenever the man saw it fit as way to break his spirit. As a result the young lad's view became very skewed and twisted. He began to devise unholy thoughts in his juvenile mind. Sharpening his nails against abrasive stones, he waited till his captors decided to be a little careless. He lay in wait for five years._

_One day his chance came, they let him out when the keeper wanted him to do tricks for the now gathered crowd. It was then that the hideous man let his guard down. The dirty wild boy was upon him and attacked with his now strong bare hands. He ripped out the man's left eye and donned the dagger the keeper always had at his side. With a cold countenance he plunged the dagger into the man's chest. After of which he had to flee, for the screams of the crowd had attracted unwanted attention. Staying off the roads he found himself lost in the shadowy forest. The creatures of the wild feared the young lad, and wanted no part of his company. Traveling for three days without rest and suffering from the malnourishment, the boy's life was quickly fading. It was then that the he encountered an old bungalow in the deepest part of the mysterious woodlands. He made his way toward it but collapsed on the small trail to the abode, his fatigue draining the last of his strength._

_Little did he know inside the cottage lived an old Alchemist. Sensing a disturbance in the animals outside, the old wise man wandered outside. He saw the young man lying there lifeless. The old Alchemist felt pity and had always wished for a son. He took the lad into his home and set out to revive the boy. When the lad awoke the next morning he looked around and felt instantly apprehensive. The old man was drinking an odd smelling tea and regarded the lad's disposition. The boy glared at him with cobalt blue eyes and hissed like a serpent. Unfazed the old man smiled, confusing the lad. The older gentleman began to introduce himself as the Alchemist of the high court of briarwood castle. The boy cocked his head to the side at the friendliness and found it unwelcome, since kindness was something he was never used to receiving. The old man seeing this thought about what to say and when he finally spoke he said, "Beastly little lad. I see that you have suffered much for one so young. You have the experience of an adult trapped in the body of a child. I wish to only help you. In fact I know that you are destined to do both great and terrible things. As of now you are my son. The boy I always wanted, what say you?" The boy dropped the feral look in his eyes and finally used reason; he said but one word to set the tone for the next couple of years, "yes father…"_

_From then on he learned how to read and write while the man of Magick and Science set about to making something special for him. The man named the boy an ancient and powerful name, Heero; a name that the fey once respected, it was given to a powerful human warrior whom stood against the church. The lad took glee in reading military strategies, and about combat. He cared not for the old ways in which the gentleman had been accustomed. The old man realized this boy was a warrior not an Alchemist like him. So he brought the boy to the head of the castle sentry and requested that the lad be trained in all manner of combat. The commander was a bit skeptical at first, but he couldn't refuse one so close and favored at court. The young man rigorously trained for the next several years and became a powerful warrior. Gaining the eyes of the captain who wished for an outlet for the raw command the young man held over his training class of Lord's sons. It was now that the Alchemist had gotten along in age, and he summoned his son to him. The work he had set out to do was complete. His father had deemed it time to give him a present. He presented the now grown man with a large blue amulet, forged from the eyes of the keeper from oh so long ago._

_The old man said, "Wear this amulet and you will be invincible my son. Alas my time is short and I will soon depart from this world. You will be all that is left of me and the old ways. Keep them and learn to love for your sake. Without the redeeming quality of love we are all beasts lost in body and mind. Heed my words." The now Grown man did, but he didn't understand the concept of love. Neither did he have time to contemplate it because almost immediately a great war stormed across the land. Invaders from the north wanted to raid the southern kingdoms._

_The king decreed that all able bodied men needed to enlist. Many husbands left their wives, and son's left their families. The young man was no different and went again to the head of the guard. When the now older gentleman saw the now departed Alchemist's son, he grinned and said, "You know boy, and I knew you would come here, in training you were always the one to strike harsh and precise. You will unquestionably be good for something." The war raged on for many years. The young man began to rise in ranks using his wits and sword and soon he became a great and feared general. Almost like a fierce and beautiful blue eyed beast. It seemed that everywhere he went he broke lives and left most weeping in his wake. He singlehandedly won the war with less casualties than expected and became the hero of the land. The king took great pride that such a model citizen could come from his kingdom._

_So much pride that in fact he wanted to reward the young man and began construction on a grand and wonderful estate that will house the Knight, upon completion the King had the general stand before him. In a rich tone he said, "Heero of the Yuy clan, you have shown ultimate loyalty to your crown and so I have decided to provide you with a reward. For your bravery I offer you a grand mansion to house your virtue and honor. May you live long and be my sworn brother forever." The Knight bowed his head and said, "I humbly accept your gift, great and happy King, may your reign be a long and glorious one."_

_With that he was dismissed and he left the court. He moved the books that belonged to his father to the library of the mansion, and added whatever weapons or spoils from his conquest of the strange northern lands, otherwise called the orient. Glad with how his life had turned out, he began to take precautions so as not to become sluggish. He trained the guard everyday, and demanded rigorous exercise and work. Sometimes he would beat a man to death to make an example to others of what he demanded was perfection. At night he bedded women almost sadistically and discarded them the next day. He had no time for the perfumed, soft ladies of the court. Many a Lord was agitated at seeing their daughters pregnant and fatherless because of the stubborn fierce gentleman. He always was set on warring mode and frequently left for conquests in the name of the crown. Kind of like the personification of the god of war himself, Mars. The Beast of war was a name the soldiers dubbed him. And yet he was called many names._

_One day the Cardinal of the court, whom was from the church in Rome, entreated General Yuy to have an audience with him. "I have an unpleasant mission for you, but it is important to the crown that we do something and soon." The young general regarded the Cardinal's words and reflected before saying, "What will you have me do?" The much older gentleman smiled very sinister like and said, "I would like for you to kill a traveling group of gypsies that have found their way into the forest. Their heathen ways must be punished. They steal gold, prostitute their women, and demean your King." Heero stood up and bowed, accepting the mission. In his mind he wrote it off as a chance to use his resources and show off his hard work._

_In the dead of night he took his best men and they began to lay Siege on the small camp. Women or children didn't matter in the slaughter. Their blades cut down whole families, it was then that Heero dismounted and began to fight the leader. A gentleman who was his own age, although he was inexpert he fought ferociously. He got close and cut Heero's pendant off. Leaving it alone the warrior continued, paying it no heed. But in the end the gypsy was felled by the expert hand of the general. "RENZO!" screamed an adolescent woman as she flung herself atop of her bleeding lover. Her reddish brown eyes met his cold blue ones. As he raised his sword to strike she pled to her heathen goddess for vengeance on the blue eyed devil. With one fell swoop he murdered the woman in cold blood._

_And as soon as he did, the stars from the sky seemed to spin in a rapid circle. The earth shook with rage as the moon turned to the color of blood. Heero's men all died as the earth swallowed them but the general would stand and face whatever element. That is until he saw a tear from the gypsy woman's eye morph and expands to reveal Hekate herself, the goddess of the witches. Beautiful as the moon, she was surrounded by her fabled dogs. Her eyes showed a burning desire for vengeance as she made even him shrink at the sight. "Mortal Heero of the Ancient clan of Yuy, you have slain one of my own. What have you to say in your defense?"_

_He broke from his stupor and retorted coldly, "I do what a man with his wits about him would do. Going against an order is traitorous. If you want blood for this the Cardinal is responsible for this, not I!" The goddess's pale moonlighted features contorted as if she were stripping his soul assessing his past sins. "You are a monster, a beast that is the servant of the misguided leaders of this land. You don't even love your adoptive father, whom feared this day and gave you the means to prevent it. Alas the sisters of fate have deemed it important we meet; I have to take drastic measures to make a lesson out of you."_

_Extending her hand to cup just under her mouth she blew softly, and the wind began to violently wrack his body like a helpless paper doll. In the squall the full light of the moon shone upon him like a cold beacon, transforming him. The words of the beautiful goddess rang in his ears, "A beast is what you liken yourself to be then a beast you shall become. You will live out your days as an immortal in this hideous form and confined to this homeland. Your benefactors will perish leaving you alone to think about what you have done!"_

_In that very second the castle was seized. A hasty rebellion was going on the whole time. Heero would not be there to stop the Cardinal whom had orchestrated these events. Inside the castle there was chaos as his men couldn't hold their ground. Rebels broke through the barricade and it was like wildfire that the fight spread to the throne room. The crown fell. All was gone. In tears and in his beastly form he begged the goddess to spare him this fate. To let him show her that he could do better, but it was too late._

_Making sport of his predicament she added, "I have a proposition for you. If you storm the castle in this form and kill the accursed Cardinal for me, I will lighten your sentence." At this his blue eyes widened. Bowing to Hekate he bounded off quickly, his speed matching that of a lone wolf. On all fours he covered ground aplenty until he saw the portcullis still open. The rebels stood around lethargically awaiting orders. The two men never saw him coming, with full rage and speed to his advantage. He lobbed off one head and crushed the other one's skull with brute force; vaguely reminding him of several years ago when he murdered the accursed keeper. Like lightning, he sped through the halls killing everyone in sight._

_Finally he made it to the throne room where the Cardinal stood in the center cowering in fear. Heero ripped the man's jaw off and took it with him. He made it back to where the goddess stood in the waning hours of the twilight. "Here goddess, I brought the Cardinal's accursed tongue. Take it and be satisfied that you have blood for blood." Hekate looked upon the mere mortal and commanded, making herself seeming more ferocious, "You foolish mortal. Do you really think that I needed you for such a thing? Be silent, I have a gift for your loyalty just now."_

_Taking a lock of her own hair she made a brilliant rose of wonder. It would make every flower in the world cry in envy, for they could never hope to be either as fragrant or as lovely. "This rose is enchanted; it's my gift to you for doing as I asked however violently you accomplished it. This rose will wilt slowly ticking away your fleeting humanity. If you find a maiden whom of which you would give your love and you accomplish having her love in return you will return to your human form. As your father wanted, I will teach you how to love in the only way a goddess can to one such as you."Heero decided against making things difficult and angering Hekate. He accepted the rose and watched her slip back into the twilight. It was now dawn and the timer began. With a heavy burdensome heart, he bounded for the mansion. In time the forest became full of briars from the rose and the branches made the woodlands became a petrified labyrinth of which none could enter. The villagers kept out of the forest for it seemed as if it would come alive and push whosoever away. And the story of the handsome yet cold general was forgotten with the new town settlement, save for a few old families._

_As the years went by four youthful men, whom were from different backgrounds, ventured into the forest of the beast. Yet they never returned. One was a merchant from the Middle East trading silk. Another gentleman was a nobleman's son. The third was a travelling warrior of the orient. And the last one was a young priest. Each had their reasons for venturing into the forest, for it was said that there dwelled a flower that promised eternal life and could heal the sick. Yet it was guarded by a feral creature of darkness. What may lay in those woods to this day, no one knows. Nor do they dare to venture in to discover. That is until one day, some brave maiden will brave the dangers for the promise of the Rose. But that has yet to happen._

"Maman, that is sad," said a pouting young girl with sky blue eyes and straw colored hair. The woman whom was identical to the little girl held her chuckling and remarked, "Why is that sad Relena?" Twiddling her little fingers she replied, "Poor Heero, he must have taken the four boys as friends maman. He must have always been lonely. I'm glad that daddy wants to make sure that no one has to fight like that anymore. I miss home sometimes. Pagan and daddy must be lonesome too, maman. " The Woman smiled and tucked her little one into bed. Kissing her on the forehead, she replied "You, Milliardo, and me must make the most of the life that grandpa has provided. We will all be able to return home soon little one. As soon as things become peaceful once again, it's important that you pray for daddy every night. Goodnight my darling, sleep well." Relena's mother went to the door of the small room. Turning off the oil lantern, the moonlight was the only thing illuminating the bed. Relena looked out into the briar forest and wondered if Heero would need anything.

Thinking like an innocent child would, she got her blanket and teddy bear. Climbing out the window she walked to the gnarled branches and saw a small opening. Deciding against venturing further, she folded the white and yellow blanket and set the bear atop of it. With a determined voice she spoke, "Heero of the Yuy clan, my name is Relena Peacecraft and I am five years old. The people here know me by my mother's maiden name, Darlian, because we have to hide from mean men. My daddy is a king and is trying to fix the world so that no one else would have to fight anymore, but some people don't seem to want peace. I hope that one day people like you wouldn't have to fight anymore. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Anyways here is my best friend and blanket. I would like to give it to you in friendship. Please take them and don't feel sad anymore ok?"

Peering into the darkness she thought she could see a flash of a moving shadow. Thinking fast she ran back to her window, climbed into her room, and hid under the bed sheet. Feeling both excited and tired she immediately let sleep claim her. In her dreams she dreamt of the mysterious forest and the wonderful rose. As the innocent child slept, she did not see a pair of clawed hands reach out and take her offering. The dark figure in briar watched her with cold cobalt blue eyes. It stared for a long time before rushing off in an unknown direction, being swallowed by the darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

AN: Nice prologue. The next chapter will go into detail but for now this part was written in an almost typical Fairy Tale format. Also I didn't have someone else look it over so please forgive some grammatical mishaps. If anyone is interested enough to impart some wisdom please send a message if you want to help edit this story. I have a good feeling about it. Hope you people like it and please review. It's this big popularity contest on FF dot net that has gotten out of hand… I want to be beautiful too! ^_^!


	2. The Passage of Time

Chapter One: The Passage of time

The day was full of life, spring had arrived to awaken the sleeping flowers and so did a maiden's full womanhood blossom. She walked by the briar forest today carrying a bushel of apples and book in hand. It was her only copy of Utopia. Her long honey colored hair blew in the wind like dancing rays of sunshine. Pensively she went about her way, formulating ideas.

Relena was now a lady of seventeen with a strong and quick witted head on her shoulders. Way past the average marrying age, but not too far along to be called a spinster. The girl went about her chores and wondered when and if her father would ever return for her and her mother.

Her older brother, Milliardo, had left them two years ago to go join their father in the cause back home. She wondered if they fared well. She and her mother had remained as the 'Darlians' for a very long time. In the care of her grandfather, Relena took to the simple life with a grain of salt. She was always working and helping out her family. If not she was reading in the apple grove, daydreaming about her odd ideas, or visiting the village.

All in all, life was beautiful here in the valley. The town stood right by the infamous forest of thorns, which made it seem isolated from the rest of the world. She liked it that way. Upon seeing a tree stump surrounded by mushrooms, she decided to be bold, and jumped into the supposed fairy ring. Nothing happened, but she wished it did. For once she craved to be selfish, and run off. Leaving the world behind to explore a brand new one, it would be her Utopia. Running up the path from town she heard a familiar voice call out,

"Lena!" It was Hilde the inventor's daughter. She had always reminded Relena of a pixie person, and then she thought that maybe the ring just worked.

"Hey Hilde, what brings you here?" The black haired girl stopped and caught her breath while holding her knees,

"Your granddad wanted me to tell you that he wanted some herbs that he ordered from the pharmacy. How is your mother's health today?" Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear Lena replied,

"She's doing better now that it's spring. It's sad that the winter did her harm. She likes the cold weather a lot." Hilde scrunched her nose and remarked,

"Hmm, I don't like the cold at all I like it when it's pleasant outside you know." Relena smiled knowingly and stated, "Well my lady let us take a lovely stroll to the pharmacy whilst we enjoy this lovely day." The two girls giggled and started up the path to the Herbalist store.

It was a lovely day and everyone seemed to be out enjoying themselves after a long winter season. Children were playing; the elderly were outside going about their business. Most of the older teen to middle age inhabitants worked on the field during these days. The women would collect the fruits, eggs, and milk. The men would yolk the oxen and plow for harvest. Relena had been in the apple grove earlier on, completing her duty. It was hard to believe that the daughter of a monarch would submit to such labors. But then she had to make most of the situation being far from home with hardly any news.

Hilde walked alongside her in a coquettish manner, which seemed to solicit all kinds of stares from the town folk. It was especially amongst the old wives who had nothing better to say and liked to gossip. They entered the shop of the town herbalist, which belonged to an old woman of the orient. She lived above the shop with her granddaughter Sally. The two walked in and saw Sally behind the counter, mixing some herbs and setting them aflame to make strange smelling perfumed incense that engulfed the tiny shop in smoke. Hilde decided to wait outside only because she couldn't stand the smell. Coughing a little Relena made her way to the counter and addressed the oriental girl,

"Hey Sally, how are you?" The young pale girl looked up at Relena with large goggle like spectacles. She ran a hand through her lemon juice dyed hair and remarked,

"Hey Lena, just the person I wanted to see. Your granddad asked grandmother to mix a medicine for your mom's fever." She reached under the counter and pulled out an envelope which contained the herbs.

"Brew this into a tea with a lot of lemon juice. I will be by later to see how she is doing. By the way I translated this book for you." Bounding off happily, while Relena was reaching in her purse for ten copper coins, Sally grabbed from her satchel what looked like a tech book.

"I did my best, but I think I did a good translation. But tell me why would you read something like the Art of War? It's hardly peaceful and downright not up your alley." Depositing the coins on the counter Lena replied,

"You told me about the book and well I wanted to read it to get a better understanding of strategy. Anyways here is the pay for the medicine and I'll set an extra place for you at the table tonight Sal." Saying her goodbyes to the odd girl, Relena exited the shop and found no Hilde in sight.

'Oh well,' she thought. Making her way home to start dinner, Relena saw the town's richest inhabitants, Dorothy Catalonia, in deep dialogue with her cousin Treize Khushrenada. They were both the children of two very old and very well connected families. On the outskirts of town, next to the briar woods, was their grand summer home. Deciding to not interrupt them, Relena made haste as to not catch the eyes of Treize. He always took a sort of an unwelcome initiative to engage Lena in uncomfortable conversations, always pointing out that it's odd for a sweet milkmaid to take interest in such heavy reading.

With her head down, she bypassed them. For now that is. On the path home she had to pass through a hallway of briar, since it surrounded her home. The villagers typically didn't like to visit the Darlians because they never liked to come too close to the thorns. She felt comfortable with it; the gnarled branches protected her home and obscured it from sight, the perfect place to hide.

She felt the small opening incredibly immobile today, not to mention sinister. The golden blonde maiden made her way through as hastily as she could, but froze when she heard a little snap. Turning in suspense she found only the empty pathway behind her. No sign of waywardness or another soul in sight. Panting to herself she began to feel fearful. Then she heard a creature howl not too far off to the right.

Her adrenalin kicked in! She broke into a full run as fast as she could, as the wooded area seemed to come alive all around her. The branches seemed to have sprouted arms and were reaching for her, scratching at her bare arms and tearing at her skirt. There were howls erupting from all corners, belonging to creatures of the wild, but she paid no heed. The opening to her home in meadow shone like a beacon from heaven.

So close and yet so far, she darted through it without thinking and tripped into the open meadow. Her apples were scattered on the ground and she had found that her satchel had been ripped in the fray. Fretting the loss of the medicine she registered the contents. There was the herbal remedy and the translation noted from Sally, but no Utopia. Standing up and peering into the darkness, she reached into the entrance of the hallway and found something odd. Pulling it up to the sun to get a better look, Relena saw that it was a necklace. It had an intricate weave to it and a shiny black gem in the middle.

'This must be what I tripped on.' Lena thought to herself. Looking back into the way she came, she decided to leave her book. After all she had to get dinner started. Taking off towards the house she didn't notice four pairs of eyes peering at her from inside the forest.

Sally decided to close up shop after her friend left, for she was her only customer for that day. It was too slow. She decided to go upstairs and see how her elderly grandmother was fairing, before leaving for her friend's cottage. Turning from the front door, she went behind the counter and made her way up the mahogany steps to the only bedroom. Most of the time she herself would sleep in the basement as not to disturb her precious grandmother. She knocked at the door and her grandmother bade her to enter. The old woman was sitting at the window, drinking some rose tea, while she mended a nice dress.

"Sit down granddaughter; please have some it's your favorite." Taking her up on the offer Sally poured herself some tea and sat on the ornamental floor pillows, were they usually had their dinner. The grandmother took a keen interest at something that seemed to attract her attention in the foreboding forest. Finally she remarked,

"I feel like something very important is going to happen. The woods seem to be alert." Sally was very level headed and thought about her grandmother becoming senile. But usually Su Yin Po was very sharp, and would probably take great offence to the insinuation. So the Asian young woman dismissed the thought and asked,

"What is that lovely dress you are mending?" Smiling to herself she said,

"It's the same dress I wore when I met your grandfather one day in the market. I fell in love with him, and was pleased to later discover that we were betrothed to each other." Sally blushed to herself and wished to maybe someday find someone in such a romantic way. In the village most of the men found her to be too strong minded, and clinical in her people skills. Thus her dance card was always empty. The old woman added,

"I would like for you to try it on, my dear heart. You look like me when I was your age. Please wear it tonight when you go see Relena." The dress was beautiful, long, and white; it had a small slit on the side. Its decorations were a gold koi fish becoming a large beautiful blue/green dragon. It was really nice and appropriate for a walk over to Relena's.

"Okay grandma let me just try it on ok?" she said while the old woman handed her the now mended dress. Going behind the screen in the room, she didn't notice her grandmother taking her now empty tea cup. The leaves inside of Sally's tea cup formed a beautiful shape of a rose amongst many thorns, a warrior stood by the rose. He gave the impression of a guardian. Hearing her granddaughter come out from behind the curtain, Su Yin placed the cup down. Appraising her deceased daughter's only child, she was very happy to see Sally was now a mature woman. Getting up she went to her granddaughter, and gave her a tight hug.

"You have always been a very good child. I am very proud of the woman you have become." Sally could feel sadness radiating from her charge and thought to say something, but decided against it.

"I need to go Relena's soon before it gets dark grandmother. Do you need anything?" Su Yin smiled; Sally had provided her already with the greatest gift of all.

The stew was set upon the cast iron stove, and was soaking up the juices of the tender meat. Relena went all out to celebrate winters end. She made baked apples with cinnamon chutney, a special stew of meat and vegetables, and some baked bread loafs. The kitchen was nice and warm, filling the house with a hunger inducing aroma. It was as if the blonde hugged the hovel itself, filling it with her love. Her grandfather made his way into the small kitchen and sat at the table. Seeing an extra place setting he asked,

"Is someone coming over tonight Relena?"

"Yes, Sally Po. Is that all right," Inquired the young blonde feeling very sheepish,

"She wanted to check on mother." Her elder grandfather looked a little confused at the place setting and remarked ruefully,

"I thought you were making a place for Katrina's mother. I know you miss her as much as I do little one. This past winter has been very cruel to all of us." Relena thought of her grandmother who passed away at the beginning of the winter frost. It was always so cold in the valley around that time, which made for severe casualties if a household wasn't prepared in time. Relena felt sad that this year Milliardo wasn't there to offer his assistance, and preparations weren't as flawless as usual. Maybe if they had been her grandmother would still be alive.

She went around the table and gave her grandfather a soft hug,

"I know you miss her Grandpapa." The old man felt blessed at how kinder and gentler Relena had become since she arrived ten years ago. At first the palace life at Sanq had made her haughty and rebellious; but time and trials in the briar woods village made her a confident and determined woman. She turned from him and continued to attend the stove.

"Did maman drink the serving of the herbs I gave her Grandpa?" The old man stood up and went to go see the stew she had prepared while answering,

"Yup, she drank the whole thing and fell asleep. I'll go wake her up before dinner is served." Just as he was headed to his daughter's room, there was a strong knock at the front door. He opened it to reveal Sally wearing a beautiful white dress and pushing a whicker wheel chair in front of her. Mr. Darlian regarded her for a moment then said,

"Where are my manners, come in Sally. How is Su Yin?" The girl brought in the chair and replied,

"She is good, and she told me to bring this chair for Katrina's convenience. Is Relena in the kitchen?" The older gentleman smiled graciously and regarded the girl for a moment,

"Sorry it's just that you look at lot like Su Yin when she arrived at this village with her husband right now Sally. By the way to answer your question, yes Relena is making dinner and it's almost done. Would you like to go see her while I go get Katrina ready in this fine chair?" Sally nodded to him,

"Thank you Mr. Darlian. I also brought some other remedies in my bag to help cure some of her symptoms."

He thanked her and took the wheel chair from her, and headed towards Katrina's room happily. Sally went to the kitchen and found Relena setting the stew pot in the middle of the table. Her hands seemed worn and calloused from day to day chores. But the smile never left her friend, even in the darkest of times. Relena finally looked up at Sally. The blonde regarded her attire and said,

"I like the dress you have on today Sally. Is there a special occasion?" The Chinese girl smiled silently and said,

"This dress belonged to my grandmother when she was my age." Relena gently walked over to get a better look.

"It's very unique." As the girls talked, they set up the rest of the place settings.

Katrina and Mister Darlian came into the kitchen together. The blonde Chinese girl smiled at her patient and asked,

"How are you today Mrs. Darlian?" The woman in the chair, whom was identical to her daughter, spoke in a soft strained voice,

"I am well thanks to you Sally and your grandmother. Thank you for this fine wicker chair."

The oriental woman bowed her head in respect. Relena moved to fill the bowls with the lovely squash and pumpkin soup. The four sat down to a lovely dinner full of lively conversation and sweet summer memories.

The night ended too soon for Sally's taste. But she really needed to get home. Katrina had been put to bed for fear of the nightly air agitating her condition. At the doorway Relena stood with a lit lantern,

"You will need this to see in the dark."

Sally thanked her and walked outside towards the briar corridor. The blonde shivered at the sight, but was thankful for the light. She walked like a confident pedestrian on market day, and took one last look at the lonely house. Relena waved from the doorway. Sally could tell that her friend was agitated. But her grandmother needed her. She would go home.

Into the thick ink of darkness she marched. Her eyes danced with the shadows. The moon was high enough to make it seem like the trees were petrified sentinels.

The night was still and the air in briar corridor was stagnant and moldy. Sally pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders. It was getting chilly. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw some movement. The girl stilled as her skin crawled. Was she alone?

There was the wooden sound of branches slapping against each other with the wind.

"Relena?" She called, hoping that her best friend had come to get her. But there was no answer, only silence. Calm before a storm.

Looking ahead she could see the opening and decided to keep going. It was silly to keep still. Tomorrow morning her grandmother and her would probably laugh at the event and make medicine together.

Before she took another step someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled with the person for a good couple of minutes before she felt her body give in to fatigue. Her captor knocked her out and picked her up like a frail bride.

Black beady eyes scanned her face in the moonlight. Then with his bounty he bounded off into the briar woods, leaving no trace.

* * *

AN & disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did I would have loads of cash. But hey this is fun though.

Sorry guys for the long update. I start these stories with the hope of finishing them and look.

Sheesh, anyways I am a college student trying to build a writing career for myself. I have been published in my college lit mag and I'm president of a lit club. Aside from that I roll with the visual art crew of my school and work in the newspaper. So yeah I'm a little swamped. I would like a copy-editor for this story please!

Aside from that hope you enjoy, please review, please be constructive, and please have a nice day me hearties.


End file.
